P E N C I L
by Daun Momiji
Summary: 'Aku meminjam pensilmu, dan kau mendapat bekalku.' cha Eunwoo itu aneh, tapi Moon Bin merasa dirinya jauh lebih aneh. BinWoo fanfiction. ASTRO fanfiction. Shounen-ai!


Moon Bin menatap jendela berembun lamat-lamat, menaruh penuh perhatian pada hujan yang jatuh berbentuk rintik-rintik di baliknya. Ada sebuah senyum kecil yang diukirnya di bibir, membuahkan kernyitan pada sosok yang berada di bawah dominasi bibirnya.

Sebuah pukulan ringan diterimanya di dada dan Moon Bin lekas melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada sosok berkulit pucat yang kini terengah dengan mata terfokus padanya. Moon Bin kembali mengukir senyum, lantas tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat yang bertengger di dahi si pucat.

"Eun Woo-ya, gwaenchana?"

Si pucat-Eun Woo- mengangguk diantara napasnya yang masih berkejaran. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menatap Moon Bin penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum, Bin-ah?"

Dengan senyuman yang masih utuh, Moon Bin melempar tatapannya keluar jendela dan jari telunjuk kanannya turut serta.

"Hujan itu, apakah tidak cukup membuatmu bernostalgia?"

Moon Bin menunggu, dan hanya hening yang menjawab tanyanya.

 **L**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **Musim Panas, 3 tahun lalu**

Moon Bin menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja begitu bel tanda istirahat pertama berbunyi. Menjadi murid baru tahu pertama disaat sekolah sudah mulai berjalan beberapa bulan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Ada banyak tatapan penuh selidik yang dilayangkan teman-teman sekelasnya. Apakah ia pindah sekolah karena selalu membuat ulah di sekolah lama? Apakah dia troublemaker?

Untuk saat ini, Moon Bin juga merutuki kepribadiannya yang kurang ramah terhadap orang asing, juga lingkungan baru tentunya. Ia bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah mengumbar senyum dan berbicara, 'Ayo kita berteman!'. Demi Tuhan! Ia jijik membayangkan dirinya bersikap seperti itu.

Suara batuk-batuk kecil mengambil alih perhatian Moon Bin. Ia layangkan tatap ke arah pojok kelas, tempat suara itu berasal. Ada seorang siswa yang juga tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kening Moon Bin berkerut. Kalau tidak salah, orang itu juga adalah murid baru di kelas ini yang datang bersamanya tadi pagi. Moon Bin masih menatapnya ketika suara batuk kembali terdengar dan bahu siswa itu berguncang. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan orang itu? Moon Bin mengendikkan bahu, berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi sosok di pojok kelas sana.

 _Lagipula, kami tidak saling mengenal._

Kalimat itu terus diucapkan Moon Bin, berulang-ulang sampai di dalam hatinya sampai ia merasa muak.

 _Kenapa?_

 **Musim Gugur, 3 tahun lalu**

Moon Bin menghela napasnya. Sudah 4 bulan ia bersekolah disini, tetapi julukan siswa Senior High yang disandangnya terasa hampa. Mungkin ini karena ia masih tidak mengenal teman-teman sekelasnya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar nama-nama mereka selain ketua kelasnya yang cerewet, Kim Myung Joon, kalau Moon Bin tidak salah ingat nama. Sosoknya yang selalu tersenyum lebar benar-benar membuat matanya sakit, belum lagi suaranya yang nyaring seolah berusaha menyakiti gendang telinga.

Moon Bin mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela. Hujan turun rintik-rintik dan menyisakan embun di jendela. Moon Bin tersenyum kecil. Ah, ia benar-benar menyukai hujan lembut seperti ini.

 **Kruukkk**

Moon Bin mengernyit begitu mendengar suara asing menyapa telinganya yang disertai getaran di perut.

"Aku lapar."

Tetapi bayangan orang-orang yang berjejalan di kantin menyurutkan niatnya untuk membeli makanan. Berdesak-desakkan bukan hal yang bagus untuknya.

"Em, maaf.." Ada suara yang terdengar seperti mencicit di belakang punggungnya. Moon Bin rasa itu bukanlah tikus walau semirip apapun volume suara mereka. Merasa suara itu mengarah padanya, -mengingat kelas dalam keadaan kosong- Moon Bin berbalik dan yang ia temukan adalah sosok teman sekelasnya yang berkulit pucat penghuni bagian pojok, si murid baru yang datang bersamanya.

Moon Bin mengernyitkan kening, isyarat untuk si pucat menyampaikan maksudnya mengganggu kegiatan Moon Bin.

"Apa..." Si pucat terlihat sangat gugup.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam pensil?"

"Huh?"

"Apa boleh aku meminjam pensil? Milikku tertinggal di rumah."

Moon Bin mengangkat salah satu alisnya, bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi pemuda pucat nan kikuk di hadapannya.

Dua pasang mata bersibobrok begitu si pucat mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Entah Moon Bin salah melihat atau apa, tetapi pemuda di hadapannya terlihat tidak asing.

 **Kruuuukkk**

Keduanya terdiam dengan wajah kikuk. Moon Bin diam-diam menekan perutnya yang kembali berbunyi. Sial, ia benar-benar lapar. Untuk kali ini Moon Bin menyesal sudah mengabaikan saran adiknya untuk membawa bekal.

"Aku membawa bekal."

Moon Bin melihat si pucat berseru dengan nada bahagia yang tidak disembunyikan. Mata dengan iris hitam itu berkilat ketika menatap ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita barter!"

Moon Bin tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menghadapi situasi sekonyol ini di dalam hidupnya. Menukarkan pensil dengan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru muda yang berisi potongan telur gulung, daging ayam, nasi, juga sayuran hijau. Konyolnya lagi adalah_

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga lapar." Si pucat berbicara sembari membuka kotak bekalnya. Matanya lurus menatap kotak bekal, namun tangannya menghalau tangan Moon Bin yang mengincar telur gulung. Ini barter, kan?

_Si pucat yang terus menghalanginya mengambil isi kotak bekal.

"Kau lapar?" Moon Bin bertanya sekedar formalitas. Ia sangat lapar, sungguh. Tetapi makhluk pucat di hadapannya terus mengulur waktu, padahal pensil Moon Bin sudah berada di telapak tangannya. Ketika si pucat mengangguk, Moon Bin tertawa mengejek.

"Kupikir bekal ini sudah resmi menjadi milikku, Pucat."

"Cha Eun Woo, bukan Pucat, Moon Bin-ssi."

"Baiklah, Eun Woo-ya..."

"Yak! Kita tidak sedekat itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Moon Bin mengangkat tangan kirinya, lantas tangan kanannya bergerak menyambar telur gulung yang lepas dari penjagaan Eun Woo dan menjejalkannya ke mulut pemilik asli bekal.

"Makanlah yang banyak dan berhentilah mengomel." Moon Bin mengambil satu potong telur gulung lagi dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku lapar, kau juga. Kita berbagi saja." Moon Bin melirik mejanya, tepat ke arah buku catatan yang dibawa Eun Woo tadi.

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu. Biar aku yang menyuapimu."

"Terima kasih, Moon Bin-ssi."

"Tentu, Eun Woo-ya."

"Yak!"

 **Musim Semi, 2 tahun lalu**

"Bin-ah!" Moon Bin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang tengah menampilkan gerimis musim semi ke arah pemuda penghuni pojok kelas berkulit pucat yang menyerukan namanya kelewat semangat. Di tangan pemuda itu ada bungkusan berukuran sedang, hal yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda itu setahun belakangan ini. Para penggemar-penggila cowok tampan berupa kaum hawa- tidak pernah absen mengisi loker si pucat.

Tahun kedua senior high terinjak, dan Moon Bin terkadang masih tidak percaya bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang teman spesies semacam Cha Eun Woo. Bahkan seingatnya, ia menjalani 3 tahun middle school dengan hanya berdiam diri, enggan menyentuh kehidupan sosial semacam pertemanan.

Cha Eun Woo itu aneh. Awalnya kikuk, tetapi semakin hari semakin berisik.

Tapi Moon Bin lebih aneh lagi. Ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

"Aku tidak membawa bekal hari ini." Eun Woo membuka suara sembari membuka bungkusan. Isinya cokelat-cokelat bermerk yang pasti akan menghabiskan cukup banyak uang. Moon Bin juga pernah mendapatkannya beberapa bulan lalu, tetapi tidak lagi begitu ia membuangnya langsung ke tempat sampah.

"Aku mendapatkan banyak cokelat. Kau mau, Bin-ah?" Eunwoo mengangsurkan satu bungkus cokelat utuh dengan tangan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya sibuk membuka bungkus cokelat yang lain.

Moon Bin memutar bola matanya. _Dasar penggila cokelat._ Ia tepis pelan tangan Eunwoo.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku. Tidak. Suka. Cokelat. Kalau. Kau. Lupa." Moon Bin berucap dengan penuh penekanan. Ia tatap si pucat tajam, menegaskan bahwa seperti kebiasaan mereka, ia lapar.

"Maaf Bin-ah. Aku tidak sempat memasak hari ini."

"Oke. Tapi, Eunwoo-ya." Ada jeda sesaat. Moon Bin meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi diacak-acaknya. Pemuda itu kini mengacak rambutnya yang kecokelatan.

"Eunwoo-ya, aku ingin meminjam bolpoin. Milikku habis dan tidak ada cadangan."

Eunwoo mengangguk saja. Ia masih asyik memakan cokelat di tangannya.

"Boleh saja. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu suka menulis dengan bolpoin."

Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih, Moon Bin lekas beranjak menuju meja Eunwoo di sudut kelas dan meraih tempat pensil pemuda itu, mengambil satu-satunya bolpoin disana.

"Sebagai gantinya,.." Ada kalimat Eunwoo yang menyambut begitu ia duduk di kursinya.

"Berikan pensilmu! Punyaku sudah pendek."

"Terserah."

Moon Bin melempar pandangannya pada jendela kembali, berusaha mengabaikan perutnya yang berisik karena lapar. Tapi suara Eunwoo yang tengah memakan cokelat benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Eunwoo-ya." Moon Bin bermaksud menegur, tetapi niatnya luntur begitu matanya bersibobrok dengan milik Eunwoo. Moon Bin tidak pernah bisa menyukai cokelat, rasa manis-pahitnya benar-benar aneh di lidah. Tetapi melihat Eunwoo begitu menikmati cokelat sampai belepotan di bibirnya, itu lain ceritanya.

 _Memangnya, cokelat itu seenak apa?_

Moon Bin merasa aneh sekaligus penasaran.

Eunwoo yang merasa ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Moon Bin merasa risih. Ia ambil sebuah cokelat yang masih utuh dan mengangsurkannya kepada Moon Bin, seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau mau?"

Moon Bin mengangguk. "Ya."

"Bukannya kau tidak suka cokelat."

"Tidak tahu."

Lantas Moon Bin mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dan menarik dasi Eunwoo sampai pemiliknya mendongak, menatapnya.

"Kena-"

Lalu menciumnya.

 _Manis._

Moon Bin mengecap rasa manis begitu lidahnya menyentuh bibir bawah Eunwoo, membersihkan noda-noda cokelat disana. Ada manik mata Eunwoo yang penuh keterkejutan yang Moon Bin temukan. Semakin lama, mata itu semakin menghilang, bersembunyi dalam kelopak yang diturunkan si pemilik.

Ada suara aneh yang dikeluarkan Eunwoo begitu Moon Bin menekan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciumannya, menjelajahi isi dari mulut si pucat.

 _Hanya manis._

Moon Bin tidak pernah mengecap rasa cokelat semanis ini, karena itu ia tidak menyukai cokelat. Mungkin sekarang, ia akan memasukkan cokelat ke dalam daftar camilan yang patut dipertimbangkannya.

"ASTAGA!"

 **BRAAKK!**

Moon Bin terjungkal usai seseorang memekik dari arah pintu. Moon Bin mengutuk siapa pun yang telah mengganggu acara makan cokelatnya, dan menyebabkan punggungnya membentur sandaran kursi. Sebenarnya, Eunwoo yang mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

Begitu mengalihkan tatap ke arah pintu, ada Kim Myung Joon, ketua kelas -lagi- cerewet tengah mematung dengan mulut terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali. Ekspresi keterkejutan jelas terukir di wajahnya.

Suara gebrakan yang tidak terlalu keras mengambil alih perhatian Moon Bin yang hendak melayangkan kata-kata umpatan kepada Kim Myung Joon di dekat pintu. Cha Eunwoo disana, menyambar tasnya secepat kilat dan berlari keluar kelas, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring dari kursi yang ditabraknya sampai terhempas. Kalau Moon Bin tidak salah lihat, kulit wajah pemuda itu berubah drastis menjadi merah padam. Ah, dia malu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu nanti, ketua kelas."

"Aku? Kenapa?" Kim Myung Joon terpekur pasrah akan nasibnya hari ini.

Bunyi keretak benda yang terjatuh kembali mencuri perhatian Moon Bin. Tepat di bawah kakinya, sebuah pensil tergeletak mengenaskan dengan ujungnya yang patah. Sepertinya terlempar oleh Eunwoo.

"Dia melupakan pensil barternya. Kurasa, aku harus mengembalikannya nanti."

 **Musim Dingin, 1 tahun lalu**

Moon Bin berkata ia akan mengembalikan pensil itu nanti kepada pemiliknya. Tetapi nanti yang ditunggunya tidak pernah datang, selama apa pun Moon Bin menunggu. Eunwoo tidak pernah lagi hadir di sekolah sejak hari dimana ia menciumnya, ralat, memakan cokelat. Moon Bin menunggu dengan sabar, berharap Eunwoo hanya marah sesaat, lalu datang keesokan harinya dengan kotak bekal biru muda berisi telur gulung-yang kalau boleh jujur, rasanya hambar- begitu juga masakan Eunwoo yang lain. Tapi satu tahun lebih berlalu dan Moon Bin merasa penantiannya sia-sia. Wali kelasnya mengatakan Eunwoo bukan lagi siswa disana, tanpa mengatakan alasannya dengan jelas.

Moon Bin mengusap hidungnya yang memerah dan berair, lantas menatap jendela di samping tempat tidurnya. Ada butir-butir salju dan embun. Moon Bin mengulas senyum.

"Parah. Kenapa Oppa bisa terserang demam tinggi begini?" Omelan dari gadis dengan rambut kecokelatan sepinggang membuat Moon Bin terkekeh tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari jendela. Moon Bin sangat menyayangi adiknya, semenyebalkan apa pun perkataan gadis itu.

"Ini langganan. Kau tahu sendiri aku memang sering sakit, apalagi ketika musim dingin." Moon Suah mencibir.

"Cepatlah sembuh."

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak akan pernah sembuh, Suah."

"Oppa!"

"Berhenti merengek. Suaramu berisik sekali."

"Yak!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kurasa tidak buruk mengelilingi rumah sakit ini."

Suah hanya terdiam.

Moon Bin melangkahkan kakinya yang beralaskan sendal abu-abu yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit, menyusuri lorong-lorong yang dilihatnya. Sudah satu bulan ia terjebak di bangunan ini, dan orang tuanya serta dokter tidak kunjung memperbolehkan ia pulang.

Moon Bin bosan sebenarnya. Tetapi sekolah juga sama membosankannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa begitu akrab dengan yang lain selain Eunwoo, juga sebaliknya yang Moon Bin tahu, Eunwoo juga hanya dekat dengannya. Ah, sekarang Moon Bin rindu pemuda itu, masakannya yang hambar, dan barter alat tulis. Moon Bin terkadang bingung mengapa Eunwoo jarang sekali menggunakan bolpoin, hampir tidak pernah kecuali dipaksa guru. Eunwoo hanya menggunakan pensil.

Melirik ke arah luar, ada taman yang biasanya hijau kini tertutup lapisan salju tipis di beberapa bagian. Menyipitkan mata, Moon Bin berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya demi memperjelas gambaran sosok yang tengah duduk di bangku taman, sendirian.

Entah kenapa, Moon Bin tertarik untuk menghampiri. Begitu jaraknya hanya terpaut beberapa meter, Moon Bin terkejut.

"Cha Eun Woo?"

Ketika sosok di hadapannya mengangkat wajah dan menghadapnya dengan raut keterkejutan yang sama, Moon Bin lekas mendekat dan mendudukan diri di bagian kursi yang kosong setelah menyingkirkan butiran salju disana.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Moon Bin melontarkan tanya pertama kali ketika banyak menit berlalu dan hanya ada keheningan diantara keduanya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah butiran salju yang turun jarang-jarang.

"Kau juga, kenapa disini, Bin-ah?" Moon Bin terkekeh ketika Eunwoo malah berbalik tanya. Bahkan tanpa menjawab pun mereka sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu." Moon Bin bertutur. Di pandangnya wajah Eunwoo lantas terkikik begitu menemuka rona merah di pipi pucat mantan teman sekelasnya itu. Ah, dia masih malu rupanya.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Kita hanya harus melupakannya." Eunwoo menjawab sembari merapatkan mantel abu-abu yang dikenakannya ketika merasa hawa dingin mulai mengganggu.

"Melupakannya?" Kalimat Moon Bin terdengar tajam, pun dengan tatapan matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong_" pemuda itu melanjutkan setelah mampu menurunkan kadar ketajaman matanya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum jahil, matanya turut pula menyipit menatap Eunwoo.

"_waktu itu, cokelatnya yang memang sangat manis atau karena itu sudah ada di mulutmu? Bagaimana bisa cokelat menjadi semanis itu?"

"Yak!" Satu pukulan ringan diterima Moon Bin di lengan kirinya.

"Aku sangat penasaran." Moon Bin melanjutkan. Iu ubah posisi duduknya, bergeser beberapa sentimeter lebih dekat ke arah Eunwoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi lagi." Dan tanpa aba-aba, Moon Bin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Eunwoo. Hanya menempel.

"Tidak terasa apa-apa."

"Bin-"

Moon Bin mulai berulah, menghisap dan menggigit kecil bibir di bawah dominasinya, lantas mengeksplor bagian yang tersembunyi. Merasa tidak cukup, Moon Bin menekan tengkuk si pucat dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Beberapa butir salju terjatuh di tangan Moon Bin. Ketika rasa dinginnya semakin terasa juga pukulan bertubi-tubi di dada yang ia terima, Moon Bin menjauh. Kepala Eunwoo langsung bersandar di bahunya, dan napasnya yang memburu menggelitik leher. Moon Bin hendak menggoda begitu tangan kiri Eunwoo masih berada di dadanya, menggenggam mantel hitam yang dikenakannya. Tetapi urung, begitu napas memburu yang dirasakannya berubah menjadi hembusan napas kasar dan pendek usai batuk-batuk kecil disusul genggaman tangan Eunwoo pada mantelnya menguat.

"Hei, gwaenchanna?"

Ada gerakan pelan di bahunya. Eunwoo berusaha menegakkan kepalanya, tetapi gagal.

"Bin-a_... dadaku sakit."

"Eunwoo-ya, dimana ruanganmu? Aku akan membawamu kesana." Dengan hati-hati, Moon Bin mengangkat kepala Eunwoo dari bahunya, lantas ia membungkuk, dan menarik kedua tangan Eunwoo agar tubuh pemuda itu ada di punggungnya.

"Eunwoo-ya..."

"403."

"Astaga, itu lantai 4." Moon Bin mengeluh sesaat, sebelum akhirnya berlari ke dalam bangunan rumah sakit begitu Eunwoo terbatuk lebih sering.

ah, Moon Bin jadi mengenang masa lalu. Masa-masa SMAnya yang singkat juga membosankan. Masa-masa SMA yang tidak sempat dituntaskannya.

' **Tidak mau!'**

Moon Bin terdiam sejenak dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terngiang. Suara seorang anak kecil.

' **Halo suster Lee, ada apa?'**

Lalu ada suara anak yang lain. Moon Bin juga mendengar derap langkah yang begitu ringan usai anak itu berbicara.

' **Ah, Moon Bin-ssi'**

Namanya?

' **Dia tidak mau meminum obatnya.'**

Moon Bin mendengar bunyi ranjang berderak.

' **Kenapa tidak mau? Pahit ya? Oh, sebentar, berapa umurmu?'**

' **6 tahun.'**

' **Wah, kita seumuran. Tapi, kenapa tubuhmu kecil sekali?'**

' **Yak!'**

' **Siapa namamu? Namaku Moon Bin.'**

' **Memangnya penting, ya? Baiklah, ingat baik-baik, Cha Eunwoo.'**

' **Oke. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah lancar menulis?' Moon Bin kecil bertanya usai matanya menangkap coretan-coretan abstrak pada kertas di atas nakas. Lantas, Moon Bin kecil tertawa nyaring begitu ekspresi cemberut mengukir diri pada wajah Cha Eunwoo. Lucu sekali.**

' **Aku akan mengajarkanmu, tapi kau harus minum obatmu.' Dan anak itu menurut begitu saja, begitu Moon Bin membawa alat tulis dari ruang rawatnya di sebelah.**

' **Eunwoo-ya, caramu memegang bolpoinnya salah.'**

' **Tidak! Ini sudah benar.' Eunwoo kecil meraung marah. Ia menghempaskan tangannya yang digenggam Moon Bin, tanpa sengaja menggoreskan luka melintang panjang dan cukup dalam di tangan teman barunya itu dengan ujung bolpoin.**

' **Ya Tuhan!' suster Lee yang mengawasi kedua anak itu memekik. Lekas ia berlari mencari dokter yang biasa menangani Moon Bin, anak itu perlu pertolongan segera.**

Moon Bin terkekeh ketika potongan kenangan itu menyapa ingatannya. Ah, sekarang ia tahu alasan Eunwoo enggan untuk memakai bolpoin. Menjadi penderita hemofilia memang menyebalkan. Moon Bin ingat saat itu Eunwoo langsung meminta maaf, memeluknya begitu erat sambil menangis, mengucapkan kalimat 'Bin-ah jagan mati' berulang kali, lucu sekali.

"Hei, Eunwoo-ya, kapan kau akan bangun? Aku sudah cukup lama untuk sekedar bernostalgia. Tidurmu lama sekali."

Moon Bin yang tengah duduk di ambang jendela melempar pandang pada pemuda lain yang tengah terbaring dengan berbagai alat medis di tubuhnya. Hanya bunyi elektrokardiograf yang membalas, lantas Moon Bin kembali memandang rintik hujan di luar sana.

"Membayangkan kau sudah bangun dan bernostalgia. Kau marah padaku, huh?"

Lagi, hanya hening yang menjawab tanyanya.

 **The End**

 **A/N: oke hallooooooooo!**

 **Aku balik bawa ff Binwoo. Demi apa, gue lihat video astro di laptop, terus banyak Binwoo moment, mendadak laper sama fanfic in couple langkahhhh.**

 **Dan demi apa gue malah bikin ini ending gantung XD**

 **Gue terlalu semangat sampai kebablasan hampir tembus 3000 kata. Bagi gue, ini hal legend.**

 **Dan OH MY GOD, kok makin kesini aa Bin makin bangsadh. Bikin ati cenat-cenut.**

 **Intinya, gue penggila Binwoo, dan gu bakal banjirin(?) ffn screenplays sama Binwoo couple sampe kegilaan gue berakhir.**

 **Satu lagi, Eunwoo awet muda njiiiirrrr XD**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


End file.
